Just the beginning!
by SenpaisOtaku
Summary: My first story! I'm using myself as an OC, but just replace my name with yours. Anyhow, you, er, me, has a life in Gravity Falls but unexplained anamolies are occuring and you're in the middle of it! What will happen when you meet Stanford Pines after a long, long, time? Story is better, I promise!
1. When you meet

Really, I think I just meet him or something. Onward!

I make my way to the Mystery Shack with my friend, Wendy. (Let me explain age differences later) We work there, which is so fun. Dipper and Mabel are my closest friends, and I think Dipper has a crush on both of us, how cute is that? Anyways, it's kind of weird, how we were chattering as usual when a bunch of helicopters and U. S government cars drove by us to the Shack. They closed it off, surrounding police tape around the building. "Woah, what the heck is going on?!" Wendy exclaimed, as we dove behind some bushes. "Area secured. No one in sight." This agent named Powers said. We looked at each other and nodded, we knew what to do. "Excuse me sir, what's going on?" Wendy asked, approaching the guard sweetly while I snuck behind him. "Your boss, Stanford Pines? He isn't the man you think he is." The guard droned on in lengthy explanation of why, and Wendy shot a thumbs up at me. I smiled slightly and avoided the guards, making it to the twin Pines's room. I shut the door quietly, locking it, and I find him. Waddles. "Oh, hey there." I smile, touching his head. He oinks softly, nudging my hand for more. "What's going on?" I ask, continuing to pet him. He doesn't seem to understand. I shrug and glanced up at the ceiling. What are we going to do?

My walkie talkie buzzed and I fumbled quickly to answer it. "Stan?" "T'Shawna! Soos! Stand guard in front of the vending machine! It's very important, do you read me!?" "Yes sir! Loud and clear!" I exclaimed quickly and quietly. Stan chuckled softly. "That's my girl. Now, get to the Shack!" I laughed. Of course...

The U.S government suddenly cleared away and I choose this moment to run downstairs. I stood in front of the machine, biting my lower lip. It could happen today. And I hoped so. What was going to happen, you may ask? I can't tell you, no, not yet. Soos climbed in the window, landing disgracefully on his back. "Oof! Oh, hey T'Shawna." I laughed, walking over to pull him up. "C'mon, we have to guard the vending machine."

The twins burst through the door just as I turned around. "T'Shawna! Soos! You have to let us in there!" I shook my head. "We can't disobey a direct order!" Soos protests, standing in front with his wide frame. I stand by his side. "You'll have to get through us." He added.

We don't even know how they got past us, but they did. And curiosity was gonna kill us, so why not? We all headed down to the basement, me leading the way. The moment of anticipation was finally here! I could feel myself stiffen in excitement. Suddenly, a gravity anomaly occurred, like Stan said it would. It was way stronger than the others that happened on and off during the day. "Woah!" We all exclaimed as we were lifted off the ground. Stan burst in, perfect timing, as the blue light emitted from the portal. I was drifting near the lever with Mabel, just as this weird suction seemed to happen. "That portal is going to destroy our universe! Shut it down Mabel!" I shook my head, lunging forward to stop her. "T'Shawna?! What are you doing!?" Both shouted in confusion at my behaviour. "It's coming, okay!? Nothing is going to happen to the universe! But it's going to change our lives forever!" Stan watched me desperately, only 8 seconds left. "Grunkle Stan.. T'Shawna.." Mabel let herself adrift. "I trust you both." Dipper shouted something, but it was lost in the roar of the machine activating.

We were all in our backs and I was gasping for breath. It didn't help too much that Dipper was on top of me. "S-Sorry!" He rolled off, blushing. I shook my head again, sitting up just as he stepped out of the portal. Stanford Pines. I gasp, biting my lip. 'Just as I remembered...' He reveals himself, taking the his hood off.

After a long fight scene and tragic back stories with my input, Stanford being surprised to see me, it was almost all over. We stood outside, just the three of us. "So, you're T'Shawna? Who are you?" A slight choking noise escaped my throat. I was hoping so badly that he would remember. "Y-you seriously don't remember me?" Of course not. He was the top student of Salt Crush High, (#Lol, I totally thought it was Glass Shard High, can't believe I got that wrong. .) while I was the Average student who couldn't even beat the computer at chess. (#On hard!) He shakes his head looking apologetic. "I'm sorry, I seriously don't.." I sigh, giving a small smile. "Oh, well. Maybe it's better that way." I shake my head standing up. "Well, see you two later." I start walking away, when I glance back only to see Stan rushing to hug me. "Give him time. We just got him back." I nod, allowing a few tears to run down my face. I wrap my arms around him tightly. He pecks my forehead, wiping away my tears. "Atta girl." I sniff, waving to them as I walked away. I think I caught a hint of jealousy in Stanford's eyes...

I told Wendy all about it as we head to the Mystery Shack so she can get the full update on what the hecks going on. "No kidding. So he was, like, your boyfriend?" I give a slight breathy laugh. "Nah, it was more like a massive crush that he didn't notice. I was always stalker mode around him." Wendy laughed, shoving me good naturedly. "You never got to tell him how you felt?" We both grow serious as I shake my head. "No." "How come you look my age then?" "It was a freak accident. When Stan pushed Stanford into the portal, I got sucked in too, because I got in the way. I was trying to break up the fighting, that's when it happened. I got stuck in a dimension where everyone stays the same age they had when they got sucked in. (#Age of Adeline reference there XD) I was 15 at the time. It only seemed like minutes, really, only 25 years, when Stan got me back. Together, we worked on getting the portal started again. It was risky, because it used a lot of power to get me back, and it would take twice as much to bring Stanford back. Until now, we were able to, but I had done my research. Nothing would happen, except extreme zero gravity affects." I paused, as Wendy nodded smiling. "That is so cool. But it hurts how he just doesn't remember you." I nod, letting out a sigh. "Is because he lost his memory of girls in this stupid dimension. Particularly me. In that dimension, romance wasn't allowed. So..." I trailed off, keeping back tears. "Wendy! T'Shawna!" Stan looked happy to see us, er, me. "C'mon, let's explain this all over again to Wendy." I nod. "I told her my part." He nods, taking me to the living room. The only available seat was next to Stanford. I bit my lip, sitting down next to him. "Hello again." I whisper, feeling a slight blush on my cheeks. "Greetings, young one." He smiles, then turns his attention back to Stan. I give a sigh as Soos pats me gently on the shoulder. "Don't worry dude." "She's a lady." Stanford snaps quietly, causing us all to look at him in shock. "W-Wait a second, I-I don't know what came over me-" He stood up. "Excuse me." He leaves the room. "Go on." Stan says, smiling hopefully with a hint of sadness. I nod, standing up and following him outside. "Stanford..." I catch up to him, standing side by side overlooking the valley. "Yes?" "I-I don't know if you even remember... but I had this massive crush on you ever since we got sucked in that portal and the reason you don't remember me is because you got stuck in this dimension that forbade romance and forgot about me since High school when I had no chance of being with you and-" He cut me off with a finger to my lips. "I'm trying so hard to remember you... if only there was some way I can recieve my memory back.." I gasp, snapping my fingers. "Of course! The memory eraser we got from the Blind Eye! If we can switch out the cords and reconnect them with a different wiring, it could revive your memory of me!" Stanford beamed, smiling as he took my hand. "You're a genius T'Shawna! Now, let's tell the others of this brilliant idea!"

"Do you really think it could work?" Dipper asked, handing me the eraser. "It's worth a shot." Stan replies for me. "It has to work." I say, opening the compartment and switching out the wiring. "There." I held it out to Stanford, wondering if he would take it or not. He takes it, pointing it to his head. He pressed the button and a beam shot out. "Did it work?" I whisper. Stanford looked at me thoughtfully and nodded, dropping the eraser to the floor, which Mabel caught. "Still need this!" Ford rushes forward and hugs me tightly, tears running down his face. "I-I'm sorry I ignored you in the past..." I hugged back, smiling and crying softly. "I just wanted you..." "But, your age-" I laugh, looking back at him. "I'm actually 5 years younger than you." He shakes his head in disbelief, then his eyes widened. "You got stuck in that dimension where you stay the same age forever until you've had a near death experience, and time is slow and fast?" I nod and he laughs. "Would it be wrong to kiss you?" "Not at all. It matters most on the inside. Not my appearance on the outside." He cups my face, tilting my chin upward. I blush as he closes in, blushing himself. He kisses me gently, and I kiss back. "Aww!" Mabel's scrambling for the camera, Dipper is shutting his eyes, Stan is clapping, and Soos us crying. I pull away, smiling at Stanford. "We're together at last Stanford..." "Please, T'Shawna. Call me Ford."


	2. The History behind us

Author's note: The first chapter is roughly based on after Not What he seems.. With the portal and everything. This chappie, however, is going to be a clearer (much lengthier) explanation of my/your past with the bros and your/my time spent in the portal. Alright, let's do this! :P

Some crazy things have happened since I've been with Ford. We finally explained our histories completely and honestly with each other, which lead to shocking realizations and truths. It went something like this...

"T'Shawna?" I heard Ford calling for me, so I head to the vending machine and opened it. Walking downstairs seemed almost weird, even though I spent most of my time down here in the past. And yesterday. Ford always had his nose in some book, or we couldn't bother him while he mediated, so he never really noticed me. Biting my lip, I stepped in his lab, and shuddered slightly at the sight of the broken portal. "T'Shawna, there are some questions I'd like to know the answers to." My stomach got all weird, I just don't like confrontations. I hope this wasn't one, but Ford saw the fear in my eyes and quickly took my hand. "Don't worry, nothing too serious. I hope." I'm about to ask what he meant, but he interrupted me. "When is your birthday?" I told him July 26th, 1960's era. (You can put your own birthdate if you want. I just picked a random day.) He nods, taking some notes. I smile, thinking how Ford always used to write everything down. "And we attended majority of classes together at Glass Shard?" I paused and nodded. "Yeah, that's where the love of science comes in. I paid more attention whenever you were around." He laughs, shaking his head. "On the teacher or me?" I shrug, blushing slightly. "Nevermind that. I'm curious as to how you're 5 years younger than me." (Maybe you caught that or not) I take a deep breath. "My calculations were off. See, when I was stuck in that universe where time is slow and fast, they have a rather different calendar than ours. It's very unique and is updated every second, which is hours on the earth. Pages were flying everywhere, and I couldn't keep track of them all." I look around a bit and stood up to pick up a piece of (convinently placed) paper. "They updated this one. This page is zipping by the days of the future." Ford watched as the pages of days zoomed by. "Fascinating.."

He examined the paper for awhile. "And you stayed in there for how long?" I thought for awhile. "My timing was off again. I came in at 15 years, and stayed there for what I thought, 25 years. Turns out.. Hmm.. I've made a mistake. They celebrated birthdays on that planet, so all I remember is them saying "'You're now 69!"' Then I came back because of Stanely."

(Yeah, I made some mistakes on the dimension I will refer as 'Future Past.' I wanted me to be 15, the same age as Wendy so we could be friends. I could edit the first chapter, but I'm still getting used to the publishing stories part. So if, me or you, can think of a time for Future Past, we're stuck on that one. Also, I'm pretty sure Ford and Lee are in the 70-79 age range.. I'm not sure! DX just continue reading because my brain is hurting.)

Ford nodded. "Alright, we can now discuss the dimensions we have been in!" I smiled, some of them were fun!

Here are some of them we talked about:

•The Dimension where movies, stories, dreams, etc came to life! We dubbed it Reality Wonderland.

•The Lego Universe. Self explanatory.

•The 'What If' Universe, which was scary. There, you would find out what would happen if certain events didn't happen in history. But the Kratt brothers were there!

•No Rules universe! Man, what a place.

•And so many others! (Use your imagination! Think of any dimension/universe you would like and be specific. Maybe it'll be in future chapters!)

After our tales of exciting adventures calmed down, it was my turn to ask questions. "So, Ford? What events lead up to the fight?" He immediately looked regretful and bit his lower lip. "It-it's more complicated." I waited, while he remembered the past.

"It started way back when. I would see you around, but never could work up the courage to tell to you. Me and Lee were always hanging out together, exploring the island. We found a cave, which contained a boat inside. It was a wreck, literally. But we dragged it out and began writing on it. We always had to watch our backs for bullies, because I was their main target. Since I was born with six fingers, obviously." I took his hand quietly.

"Our lives went on rather normally, until high school." We both smiled each other. "Then I met you."

*Flashback from my POV*

I went down the hall quickly. I was going to be late if I didn't make it in time! This was the closest school in my area, and I had to catch a train every morning. My family raised me well, but that was the only place we found to move to. They loved me and I loved them back.

We all learned to be resourceful, which helped a lot. We weren't poor or rich, we met in the middle. I didn't have Internet or a tv, so I couldn't exactly keep up to date on life. Anyways, back to first meeting Ford.

The total cliché thing happen: Me, running around the corner and smacking into a nerdy kid focused on reading a book. We both fell back at the same time. "Woah! Are you okay, miss?" He got up quickly and pulled me to my feet. "Y-yeah, sorry for crashing into you." "It was my fault." I leaned down to pick up his book. "The Mysteries of The Universe?" I gulped flipping through the book that was heavy and rarely had any pictures. Books like those scare me. "Yes, by Sil Lee." I laughed. "What a name." He smiled, taking back the book. "So, will I be seeing you more often?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'll be around." "And your name?" "It's T'Shawna." He tilted his head to the side smiling. "What an odd and unique name. I like it." I laughed softly, glancing back into those eyes. "Well, you just made me late for an extra 3 minutes!" I exclaimed jokingly. "I'm sorry for bumping into you!" We both laughed. "Oh, before I leave, what are you doing out in the halls?" "Returning this book. I'm sad to see it go, honestly." I nodded smiling. "I understand. Well, see you." We parted separate ways, smiling.

We didn't say so, but we slowly became friends. He joined me at lunch when I sat alone, because I'm a loner, and I would greet him at dances when he stood in the corner by himself. (He came because Stan wanted him too, only Stan ditched him to hang out with the 'cool kids.')

We grew so close together, many evenings were spent in the Pines' living room. What we fun the three of us had! I still remember meeting Lee the first time. He shook my hand and was extremely polite. But we got used to each other's weirdness. Me and Lee liked to goof off, but a part of me was devoted to becoming a meteorologist.

After awhile, in the middle of senior year, a trip to the office changed everything.

Lee finished copying Ford's work when both were called to the office, including me. We walked the halls confused, wondering what was up. "Not you, him." The girl in the front said, pointing to Ford. "T'Shawna, go in with him." I smiled reassuringly to Lee, but I was nervous as me and Ford walked in. Both our parents were there, too, anxious. "We called you up to talk about exciting scholarship opportunities!" The principal exclaimed, smiling. "Ford will go to his dream college and T'Shawna can study in Oregon. They need a weather person, and I recommended her myself. (Although, it's also because she's the only that likes weather in this school.) with She's a hard worker, but she can accomplish anything with extra help!" My parents eyes were shining. I laughed nervously, knowing he was taking about my math grades. Who hasn't struggled with math at least one point in their lives? But this was really exciting! I would get to study the weather! "But what about our carefree spirited son?" Oh, ouch. We both winced. "Look, Stanford's going places. But at least you'll have one son that will stay in New Jeresy forever."

I told Ford I couldn't come over because my parents wanted to talk about sending me to Oregon. If I kept my grades up, I could leave by the end of the year!

Ford tells me that he and Stan talked about his college opportunity, and agreed that they would stick together for now. I knew the two always had this crazy idea to travel the world on that wrecked boat they found and fixed up. I didn't find the idea too pleasing for a number of reasons, but it would take awhile to list. Anyways, it looks like Ford developed a crush on me. Believe me, I was flattered, but I couldn't quite tell him I liked him back. Not yet. Lee loves to tease us both about our feelings, but we ignore him.

Right about the time Ford would present his project to the people from his university, I was suddenly told to catch the next flight Gravity Falls, Oregon. Apparently, they really needed me to help report the weather. The other guy is practically not knowledgeable about it.

"T'Shawna, you can't go yet." I sighed, looking at him sadly. "But Ford, this is my only chance to go. I'm really sorry I can't see you present your project, but I have too." Tears welled up in his eyes, and he hugged me tightly. I hugged back, patting his back quietly. "Don't worry, I'll call every night." I kissed his cheek, then walked to the bus with him, waving as the bus drove away.

Sorry, gonna cut off here, part two will be out soon though!


End file.
